Good Luck Teddy
by AddictiveMe127
Summary: Teddy seems to keep finding herself in "sticky" situations. But when something takes a turn for the worst how will she get herself out of this mess. Good Luck Teddy. READER DISCRETION ADVISED!
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER. I do NOT own any rights to the show Good Luck Charlie or Disney. This story is strictly for fun. All characters are owned by Disney.

WARNING: Explicit Content. Graphic Details not appropriate for all ages. Contents include adult language, incest, sexual acts Reader discretion advised.

It was Saturday morning at the Duncan house. Everybody gathered around the table for breakfast and exchanged conversation.

"So Gabe what do you plan to do today?" Bob asked.

"Well, since I'm not grounded anymore I figured I could go hang out with Lauren. I haven't seen her in weeks." Gabe replied.

"Awe, that's so sweet Gabe. Bob, can you drop Charlie and Toby off at the sitter today I have to go in to work early?" Amy inquired.

"Of course, it's right on the way to the convention." He replied.

"Oh that's right you're leaving for 3 days aren't you Dad," Teddy exclaimed.

"Yep, first time being away this long since your mom went back to work." Bob explained. "What are you going to do today Teddy?"

"Well, I'm not sure yet I'm might see what Ivy is up to."

The family finished their meal and everybody left but Teddy. She sat down on the couch and started flipping through channels. Ivy was busy hanging out with her boyfriend so that plan was a bust. Suddenly the door flung open.

"Oh, Hey Teddy. I didn't know anybody was home." P.J exclaimed as he sat on the couch next to her. "Where's everyone else at?"

"Dad's at a convention, mom's at work, Gabe is across the street and the little ones are at the sitter." Teddy explained.

"Ahh, well why aren't you out? Is it because you stink? Haha" P.J joked.

"Oh shut up. I know I was just about to go shower," Teddy laughed as she stood up from the couch. She walked to the stairs and turned "You still going to be here when I'm done?"

"Yeah I'll just be here watching TV," he replied.

P.J sat there for about 10 mins watching TV before his mind started to wander. He had watched Teddy grow into a beautiful young woman. She was his baby sister. But he couldn't help wonder what she looked like naked. Through her clothes she seemed like she would be a knock out. He knew shouldn't be thinking like this. The curiosity was too much. He had to know.

Teddy had just gotten in the shower after picking out her clothes for the day. The water ran down her body as she got used to the temperature. She ran her hands around and her hand brushed her nipple causing a pleasurable sensation. She traced her body and let her mind wander. First to Spencer her first love. Then to Beau. As her hand reached her pussy her mind went to P.J. Her big brother. How could her mind go to him at a time like this she thought. It's so wrong.

P.J. quietly approached the bathroom door and inched it open. There she was. He could see the outline through the steam. He watched her hands move and suddenly he realized. She was pleasuring herself. As she moaned his cock grew bigger. He quickly pulled it from his pants and began stroking it to the sight of his sisters self sex.

Teddy rubbed her pussy gently toying with her clit. She moaned softly as she removed the shower head from the mount. She turned the dial changing it to massage as she slid her fingers deep inside herself. She postioned the stream of pulsating water directly onto her clit. She thrusted her fingers deeper inside herself and moaned "Mmm P.J.. Mmm yeah.."

"Oh god Teddy mm," P.J moaned back as he stroked faster. Suddenly realizing he had said that out loud he watched Teddy swing open the shower door. Now standing cock in hand he was staring at her dripping wet looking back at him. Water dripping from her hair. Drops flowing across her perky tits. He quickly struggled to hide his hard cock. "Teddy, I'm sorry. You were masterbating and I.. I.. I got nothing" he admitted knowing he couldn't talk his way out of this.

"Why are you watching me?" Teddy asked shocked to see him in that manner. Her eyes drawn to his hard 9 inch cock. Her pussy began to throb with need. She walked over closer to him.

"Why were you saying my name?" He asked as she got closer. "that's just as wrong" he exclaimed.

"I know. It's wrong. But I'm curious about you. And I'm about to cross a terrible line." Teddy said as she took his hand leading him to the shower where she shoved him in. His clothes getting soaked she stepped in closing the door behind her. "I'm soo horny P.J. please. Fix me"

He was stunned as she pressed her naked body against his soaked clothes."T..T.. Teddy, do you know what you're suggesting? That's wrong"

She put her leg to his side "So was pleasuring yourself to me in the shower. Or me getting off to the thought of you. You can't tell me you don't want to, cause you would be lying." She pressed her lips against his. His hard cock grazing gently against her slit.

P.J couldn't believe this was happening. He darted his tongue into her mouth deepening the kiss. His arm wrapped around her waist holding her body closer as the streams of water drenched them cock throbbed with urgency. He couldn't take it any longer. With his other hand he guided it to her opening and slowly inserted himself. Starting by just thrusting the tip in and out he teased.

Teddy let out a soft moan as her brothers cock entered. Something she had never thought she wanted until now. As he thrusted the head in and out her pussy ached with desire. She broke the kiss and groaned "Oh god P.J just give it to me already. I want it all." She returned her lips to his.

He gave into his sisters wishes and shoved himself deep inside her. She moaned into the kiss and grasped tightly to his shirt that clinged to body. Her nails digging and dragging across his back as her thrusted fast into her. Breaking the kiss occasionally to let soft moans escape their lips. Their wet bodies intertwined in a way neither had ever thought they would be.

"Don't stop! I'm almost there!" Teddy screamed with pleasure. A few more hard thrusts and she felt herself release. Her walls tightening around his cock as he went faster and harder. His grunts were so sexy. She felt herself tighten and release once more.

P.J couldn't hold out much longer as her pussy walls tighten around his cock it was intoxicating. She felt amazing. He could feel it swelling up inside him. He couldn't stop as he thrusted once more he came deep inside her tight pussy. Filling her with his seed. It oozed around his cock as he pulled out. He knew he had made a mistake. "Teddy, we have a problem. I couldn't help it. It happened so quickly. I'm sorry."

Teddy grabbed her brother's hands as he stared apologetically at her. " I'm on the pill silly. I've been on it since I was with Spence. We should be fine." She released his hands and gave him a soft kiss before pushing him gently out the shower door. "Now I'm going to finish my shower."


	2. Chapter 2

P.J still puzzled by the events that had just happened in the shower now stood in the bathroom clothes dripping. He turned and look at his sister who was finishing her shower as if nothing had happened just moments before. He put his now limp cock into his pants and made his way to the basement where he hoped to find some dry clothes.

He dug through the baskets as he stood naked after placing his clothes in the dryer. Finally finding a pair of his younger brother's sweat pants and his father's shirt he put them on and made his way back upstairs to the couch. He flipped through the channels while he waited for Teddy to finish her shower. He didn't wait long before she appeared next to the couch wearing a tiny cami and short shorts that barely covered her ass.

Teddy held a blanket in one hand and a movie in the other. "Movie day like when we were kids?" She said innocently. P.J nodded as she threw the blanket across him and put the movie in the DVD player. She sat back down next to him and pulled the blanket across her lap. "Don't make things awkward P.J. Nothing has to change between us. We let curiosity and hormones get the better of us. Just pretend it never happened."

"Teddy, I can't pretend it didn't happen. I just fucked my sister... sister's best friend" P.J stuttered as he watched Gabe and Lauren walk through the kitchen.

Teddy put her legs across his lap as Gabe and Lauren entered the room taking a seat on the other side of P.J. "Hey guys you're just in time for a movie."

"Did you just say you fucked Ivy?" Gabe asked as he put his arm around Lauren.

"Uh.. uh.. yeah I guess that's what I said?" P.J stuttered.

"Dude! What? How was it? How did it happen?" Gabe asked in shock.

"I'm not discussing this with my little brother!"

"Come on P.J. I want to hear how it happened and how it was too." Teddy giggled as she traced her finger down his arm.

"Yeah! Come on " Gabe added.

"Well, it was... it was amazing. I never thought it would happen and I was shocked when it did." He started as Teddy's hand disappeared beneath the blanket. "I was just watching her and the way she moved. It was enchanting almost. I became aroused just by the thought of her body touching mine. Then before I knew anything was happening she was telling me she wanted me." Teddy had began rubbing his cock through the sweatpants.

"That story is hot. But are you sure that's how it happened?" Teddy asked as she pulled his hand under the blanket with hers. She bent her knees to to lift the blanket so Gabe couldn't see anything and scooted her ass right next to him. She placed his hand against her shorts on her pussy. "We want detail"

"Well.. well.." he began as her hand reached into his pants fondling his soft cock. Gently squeezing and stroking. "She pulled me into a shower. And her body was glistening as the water ran down her body. She was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. Her porcelain skin shimmered as I.."

"Woah! Porcelain? I'm pretty sure you're telling me a load of shit!" Gabe exclaimed.

"Yeah... uh.. I'm just fucking with you. I didn't fuck Ivy. I just wanted to see how long you'd uh.. believe it" P.J uttered as he pulled her shorts aside and slowly inserted a finger into Teddy's pussy. His hard cock in her hand as she continued to stroke it. She squirmed slightly as he pleasured her beneath the blanket.

"Whatever! That was bogas. Had me going. Come on Lauren let's go back to your house." Gabe said as he and her got up and left.

"Oh God! I thought they would never leave!" Teddy moaned. She released her grip on his cock as he thrusted his finger faster. "God your fingers feel so good!"

P.J Removed her shorts and panties then continued to finger her tight hole. Her screams of pleasure filled the Duncan home. He pushed her up onto the arm of the couch and lowered his mouth to her clit. Sucking and flicking his tongue across it. Fingers still penetrating her dripping opening.

"Fuck! Don't stop!" Teddy screamed out in exstacy. Her body trembling as her brothers tongue darted ferociously across her. His saliva mixing with her own juices allowing his fingers to glide smoothly into her deeper with every motion. "Fuck me! God I want you inside me again!"

He lifted his face and removed his fingers. With a soft motion he rolled her onto her stomach and raised her ass into the air placing her in a downward dog position. He brought himself to his knees and pulled the sweat pants down just enough for his erect cock to escape. He guided it to her wanting hole and rammed it hard into her.

Teddy shrieked as he entered. Gripping tightly to the couch her body moved with every thrust her brother made. He held her ass with one had and reached the other around her waist. He moved it slowly down to her slit and found her clit as he continued to shove his cock in and out of her. His fingers rubbed viciously. Her screams became louder as her body quivered.

He pulled his cock out and sprayed his seed all over her back while still toying with her clit. One more scream and his sisters pussy gushed soaking the cushion beneath her. P.J wiped her back with the blanket. Then he collapsed backwards with relief knowing she too had gotten hers.


	3. Chapter 3

Teddy's body fell to the couch as he body shook uncontrollably. "Damn that was good. I've never squirted before." She exclaimed. After a moment once she regained herself she grabbed her shorts and put them on her panties still lay on the back of the couch where they were thrown.

P.J lay motionless. How could he do that again. He thought to himself. This was his baby sister. Fucking her was wrong. He lay there with his limp cock still exposed. Suddenly he felt her hands on his stomach. Rubbing gently across his abs. He raised his head to look at her. The look of want still in her eyes.

"I don't know what's wrong with me P.J. I just can't seem to keep my hands off of you. Being with you. It's like nothing I've ever felt." She said as she wrapped her hand around his cock. She lowered her mouth to it and licked all around the head.

"We can't keep going Teddy. This is wrong and we both know it." He said as he moved her hand and pulled his sweat pants up. "This can't happen again. Gabe was sitting right next to us."

"I know. I'm sorry. I'll stop. Can we still watch the movie? What's left of it anyways." Teddy asked as she sat up on the couch. She brushed her fingers through her long golden hair.

"Fine. But not funny business please." He replied. He too sat up on the couch.

After the movie had finished P.J changed back into his clothes and went home to his apartment. Teddy cleaned up the blanket and took the movie back to her room. There was a knock on her bedroom door.

"Teddy, can I come in?" Gabe asked.

"Sure Gabe, what's up? I didn't know you were home again."

"Well, first things first. These were on the floor behind the couch." He said as he handed her the panties she had been wearing earlier. "Secondly, I know what was going on under that blanket."

"Whatever you think happened you're wrong!" Teddy exclaimed defensively as she grabbed the panties from Gabe's hand.

"So you weren't giving P.J a hand job while he was telling his fake story?" Gabe chuckled " You're a bad liar Teddy. Always have been. And the evidence is all over the couch that's not all that happened,"

"Fine. What do you want to keep your mouth shut?" Teddy said angrily knowing she was caught.

"Well, Lauren is in my room and she wants to do stuff but I don't know what to do"

"So you want advise on how to fuck your girlfriend?" Teddy asked.

"Yeah,"

Teddy grabbed his hand and led him to his room. Shutting and locking the door behind them. Lauren sat up shocked on the bed. "Get on the bed twerp," Teddy instructed.

"Gabe what's going on?" Lauren asked as he got on the bed with her.

"I'm not sure," he replied.

"I'm going to help Gabe since he doesn't know how to give you what you want," Teddy explained as she too got onto the bed.

"How?" Both Gabe and Lauren asked.

"Just relax," Teddy said as she pulled Gabe's pants and boxers off exposing his limp cock. She then removed Lauren's panties from beneath her skirt lifting it up to her waist. Both teens lay there exposed still unsure of what was going on. "Lauren are you as naive as Gabe?"

Lauren shook her head as she took Gabe's cock in her hand. Stroking it slowly getting it hard.

Teddy moved up on the bed and began to rub Lauren's clit with her hand "See Gabe it's not that hard. She's already wet." She grabbed Gabe's hand and positioned it on her own pussy. He began to rub her.

Lauren moaned as she released Gabe's cock unable to focus.

Teddy gripped Gabe's rock hard cock in her hand as she rubbed her fingers vigorously across Laurens dripping pussy. Teddy felt so in control showing her baby brother how to pleasure a girl. Lauren screamed with pleasure as Teddy inserted her finger in the teens tight pussy.

"So Teddy am I going to get to fuck or not? I mean this feels great but not exactly what I was hoping for." Gabe asked in a slight moan.

"Oh you think you're ready? " Teddy asked as she took her fingers from inside Lauren and slid her shorts to the side. She postioned herself straddling her little brother's throbbing cock.

"Teddy what are you..." Gabe began as his sister inserted his pulsating cock into her perfectly pink pussy. "God that feels good,"

"Lauren put your legs here and then lower down," Teddy instructed as she pointed to each side of Gabe's head. The teen did exactly that and Gabe began to lick and suck her pussy until she moaned.

Teddy took Lauren by the hips pulling her into a passionate kiss as she rocked back and forth on her brothers cock. Her pussy throbbing with pleasure she moaned into the kiss as she came.

"Ok now Lauren you take over. I think you guys can handle it from here," Teddy chuckled as she removed her little brothers cock from inside of her. She left the room as Lauren lowered down onto his rock hard cock. Moans echoed through the door as she made her way back to her own bedroom.


	4. Chapter 4

Teddy closed her bedroom door but she could still hear Lauren's moans and screams. She picked up her camera and started to make a video diary entry.

"Hey Charlie, so today has been a weird one. I had sex with P.J twice. It was incredible but he said it can't happen anymore. I'll find a way though. That's not all though. I also fucked Gabe while he ate Lauren's pussy. I left them alone just a few minutes ago and as you can hear you big brother is pretty good. When you're older you might get curious about them. Follow your heart. And oh yeah. Good Luck Charlie"

She turned the camera off and put it back on her desk. Finally the moans had stopped. Teddy walked out of her room and met them in the hall. They all walked downstairs together. Gabe kissed Lauren goodbye.

Gabe turned to Teddy as he shut the door behind her. "Thanks sis, that was really cool of you to do that for me." He gave her a hug. His face pressed against her breasts. "By the way. You were better,"

"She's just young. She'll get there baby bro." She said as she pulled away from the hug "Now go shower before mom gets home,"

Gabe obeyed and took off up the stairs. Teddy tried to dry up the mess she made on the couch. Just then Charlie and Amy Duncan walked in the door holding Tody.

"Hey honey, how was your day?" Amy asked as she put Toby in his bouncer.

"Boring, watched some TV. P.J stopped by. We watched a movie like we did when we were kids." Teddy lied.

"Awe, that's sweet. So glad you two are still close. Is Gabe still across the street?"

"No, he up in the shower." Teddy replied.

"Oh ok, well do you mind keeping an eye on these two while I cook dinner?" She asked.

"Not at all."

Dinner was pretty quiet. After Amy put the litte ones to bed. Amy came back downstairs. "Teddy dear, what are your plans for the rest of the night?" She asked.

"Well i dont really have any. I was thinking I might go see Ivy. Maybe have a sleepover."

"OK well you have fun then, I'll see you tomorrow"

Teddy took the car keys and left. She was still horny and could think of only one person. As she pulled up to the driveway her body ached with desire. She walked up the steps. Knocked on the door. As it opened she threw her arms around him and pressed her lips to his.

Returning the kiss he held her in his arms as she wrapped her legs around him. He closed the door and carried her to the bedroom down the hall. As he lay her on the bed he frantically ripped her clothes off until she lay there completely naked. Golden hair flowing, porcelain skin glowing, breasts perfect and plump, pussy wet and ready for his cock.


	5. Chapter 5

"Fuck me! I want you so bad," Teddy begged him. As he stripped himself down. His cock already erect.

"I've waited so long to hear you say that baby" he uttered as he slowly guided his hard cock inside of her. "Tell me you love me,"

Teddy squealed as it entered. He was bigger than P.J. and it hurt a little. "I love you.." he inserted himself further into her pussy.

"Say my name,"

The pain left as pleasure over came her. "I love you.. Beau! Now kiss me damn it!" She grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled him down on top of her. Pressing her lips to his. She opened her mouth slightly inviting his tongue to enter. The kiss gets more passionate as Beau slows his thrusts. Pulling himself out of her.

He slides Teddy up further onto the bed. As he crawls up on top of her he stops at her dripping pussy. He uses his fingers to separate her slit allowing him full access to her. He gently flicks his tongue across her hole taking in the taste of her. He moves up to her clit and makes small circles.

Teddy arches her back and grips the sheets of his bed. His tongue softly grazing her. Teasing her. She groans in want as she feels it dart in and out of her stopping to focus on her clit occasionally. "Mmmm, Beau!" She screams. Her stomach tightens and her body begins to quake as her juices gush into his mouth.

Beau slurps up her sweet cum before kissing slowly up her stomach to her breasts. He kisses around her soft pink nipples. Taking one into his mouth he sucks gently massaging her pussy with his hand. Her moans soft and sweet filled his ears. As her body quaked again he began to kiss up her body again. Placing soft kisses up her neck before their lips met yet again.

Teddy moved her hands up and down his body. Allowing them to explore the man atop of her. As he guided himself fully into her she let out a gasp breaking the kiss. "You're so big..."

She uttered between moans as he picked up speed with his thrusts.

Beau carresed her body as he pressed his body tighter to hers. Thrusting harder into her his low grunts mixing with her soft moans. He felt her walls tighten around his cock as she came once more.

Teddy screamed louder and louder each time she came. Beau was hitting every spot just right. Her nails scrapping across his exposed back. He moved his head to the side gently biting her neck as her nails raked across his back. Sweat beading down their bodies as the passion intensified.

"I love you so much Teddy," Beau said as he raised himself a over her gazing into her eyes. Taking in every expression that rolled across her face. His heart pounded intensely.

"I love you too..." she whispered.

Beau brought himself to a kneeling position grabbing her legs he raised them upwards. Wrapping his arms around them he thrusted hard and fast. As his cock penetrated her her could feel the pressure welling up inside. He continued faster yet. Her screams of exstacy grew so loud and frequent they sounded more like low short grunts. He released her legs spreading them as he pulled out his cum shooting all over her stomach and pussy.

Teddy lay motionless as Beau collapsed on top of her. His head resting on her chest. Their breathing slowed as they held each other in their arms.


End file.
